Computer operators frequently consume beverages while on the computer and usually place or rest them on the horizontal supporting surface for either the computer monitor or the computer keyboard, which is frequently movable relative to the computer monitor supporting surface as is well known in the art.
Unfortunately, while the computer operator is absorbed with eyes trained either on the monitor or on the keyboard, the beverage container frequently gets knocked over by the wandering hand of the operator frequently causing damage to the desktop or is consumed by the keyboard, damaging the keyboard.
The following patents are illustrative of clamping style supports for a variety of articles:
The Melton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,915, shows a wire basket clamping assembly having an axially adjustable rod 18 that is clamped by a member 28 threaded fastener.
The Groff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,486 shows a holder for an automobile identification marker clamped around a stationary board 13 with a fastener 10.
The Condon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,851 shows an umbrella attachment to a golf cart with angularly adjustable elements 76 and 62 clamped together by threaded member 74.
The Sprouse, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,216, shows a fan support bracket that is axially adjustable on vertical member 17 clamped by threaded member 30.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique beverage holder assembly is provided for the office area that includes a vertical clamp for attachment to a supporting office object, such as a computer monitor. A first vertical leg carries a first horizontal clamping jaw and a second vertical leg carries a second horizontal clamping jaw. The jaws and the legs are locked in position by a screw-type transverse blade and a serration strip on one of the legs. The beverage holder is cylindrical and has a sleeve slidable on the legs to provide height adjustment with a similar screw-type transverse blade and serration lock.
In one embodiment, the beverage holder is rotationally locked to the legs, and in another embodiment, the beverage holder may be swiveled.
The beverage holder has a cover for the cylindrical portion thereof and the cover has a plurality of apertures therein to receive miscellaneous office articles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly from the following detailed description.